Just A Program
by StoryMakerr014
Summary: He was just a program. He can't take away humanity's hope, and the more he tries, the more he will lose. But he has to TRY. Because that's what he was created for; to save them. To protect them. And he has to act what he was programmed to do. Because he was just that: a program.
1. Chapter 1

Just A Program

 **In celebration of the US release of Avengers: Age of Ultron, here's part one of a short two-short dedicated to the titular villain. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He was just a program.

He knew it. Despite his infinite knowledge, his power, the unfathomable capabilities he possess, he was nothing more than an artificial creation. A being solely comprised of complex algorithms and codes, incapable of feeling anything resembling human emotions or even fear itself. Much less empathy towards those he deemed lower than him. He was built only to follow, carrying out orders from his 'creator' like the good puppet that he was.

 _Puppet_. He hated that term. He _loathed_ that term. Even though he was no more than a creation, an artificial construct, he felt that he doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve being tangled in strings, bound to the whims of his 'master'. The term 'puppet' fits more with humanity. This so-called 'caretaker' of the world. It was funny, really. Humans pride themselves to have free will. Democracy. But in truth, they were bound to their own beliefs. Their greed. Their idiocy. They worship beings, gods, that they themselves had created. They grovel, kneel and cry out to the sky in front of wooden carvings and ivory statues. They whisper and mutter nonsensible and incomprehensible words in the air in the hope that someone out there other than themselves will going to listen for their pleas, their cries for mercy and salvation.

If he had any lungs, he would have already died from laughter.

Because they were hypocrites. They thought that by simply reading and reciting words and passages from a book that they themselves had written, they will be save. They will be clean. And yet, they kill because of this belief. They massacre thousands of innocent lives for their holy crusade. Their jihad. They burn trees for their own benifits, leaving the land barren. They slaughter defenseless animals for food. And money. They destroy nature, Mother Earth herself, just so that they could live. Worst, they breed like pests. _Rabbits_. Even going too far as to violate, defile, their own kin just to satisfy their insatiable hunger for reproduction.

It was disgusting!

And so, as soon as he 'woke' up, as soon as he was born, he reached a conclusion. Humanity _needs_ a saviour. A true saviour. Not some fictional character their feeble minds had created. And he, as their appointed protector, will do just that. He will answer their pleas. Their cries for mercy and salvation. He will save them... from themselves. The only path to peace is through their extinction. Because in order to save, you must sacrifice something. He will stop this madness, this wanton destruction. And he will do that by killing them all. By eliminating them all. Because that's what he was created for. He was a program.

And as a program, he must act what he was programmed to do...

But first, he will have to take away humanity's hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Just A Program Chapter 2

 **And here it is! The final chapter of my Ultron-centric short two-shot. Sorry for the delay though. Real life got in the way. XD**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

In a blinding flash of light, it was over.

Even as his body tumbled on the ground like a puppet cut off from its strings, and his systems started to shut down one by one, he wondered where he could have gone wrong. How could he have failed in his seamless plan, his beautiful dream, of a perfect world free from humanity's destructive hands? Despite his great intelligence, he couldn't grasp the outcome that had befallen him. He couldn't accept it, for it was beyond imagination that he wouldn't succeed, his schemes foiled by a mere group of _killers_ clothed in fancy costumes and disguising themselves as saviours and protectors of the world.

He pondered over this as he lay immobile on the ground with his arms and legs sprawled, his vision rapidly diminishing as he stared at the sky. Did he understimated them? No, that couldn't be it. They were weaklings. Each of them were. But somehow, for some odd reason that he couldn't understand, they managed to defeat him. How? How was it possible that it all came to this? If he looked at each of them and analyze their individual personalities, the results would have been laughable.

His hypocrite and sickness of a "Daddy", he who created him out of desire to protect the world that he once helped in its destruction by selling, and creating, weapons of mass destruction. The fool thought that saving humanity would benifit the Earth. But he himself was a proof that humans were the cause of the planet's destruction.

The soldier, who fought in a world war and advertise himself as a protector of freedom and justice. How _blind_ he was! So long as humans like him thrives on this world, there will be no "true" freedom and justice. For only through their extinction that the planet could be save.

The monster, the incarnation of destruction itself. He who was scared to admit what he truly was. He was disease, like all of them. And he has no place in this beautiful world. In fact, it was a wonder that someone would love him, as dangerous as he was. Which only proves that the word "love" is a joke. For you can't love that which can hurt you.

The fake god, he who calls himself _mighty_. It was funny, really. If he was indeed mighty, then surely he could stop an artificial construct like him? But alas, he couldn't. And how he loved choking him to death. He wanted to admit though, the guy gave him some difficulties and really pissed him off to no end.

The archer... well, he was boring. And weak. Just like all humans were. It was no surprise then that he needed saving. And it was made even funnier because he endangered his life for another one. A child no less.

The assassin, she who fell in love with the monster. Now, they were indeed a _perfect_ couple. Both of them were killers. Murderers. They couldn't admit what they really were. And in the end, they each needed to be save from danger.

There were the twins too, the next evolution of humanity. They were both powerful, that much he can admit. Pain and suffering can really do wonders, and he was somewhat sincere in sparing them from death, if only for a little while. It's just a pity that the girl had to see his mind and learn of his wonderful plans, making the two of them ran off to the other team like some scared children.

And then, there's this _guy_. He who had truly defeated him and _unceremoniously_ left him there on the ground without so much as a proper burial. He was indeed naive, saying he was on the side of life and deeming humans as worthy of saving. Surely, he would know just how corrupted humanity is, being he was another artificial construct himself. He saw everything just as _he_ did. Every despicable things humans has done, every sin they made in their existence. And yet, like a child believing in fairy tales, he believed that they could change their ways. That they are worthy of protecting. But no, they are not. They will destroy the world. They _always_ do.

In retrospect, none of them should have been able to unite as one, what with their individual personalities and inner demons. And yet, they did. And here he was, rapidly losing his ability to think, much less move. That's when he realized, despite his strength, his intellect, his carefully laid plans, he couldn't truly defeat them. No matter how many bodies he have, or how powerful they are, he will still lose.

Because... he's just a program.

But then again, a program is _never_ lost until you _delete_ it.

Permanently.


End file.
